CoNfessiOns of A TeEnAgE dRAmA QueEn
by satomika
Summary: Fuuko says a lot of things she shouldn't tell a stranger. She's then being taken advantage of this stranger. What happens when she gets to know this hot stranger? Will she still resist?


**START: February 09, 2008 12:30pm**

**END: February 14, 2008**

**A/N: err…**

**Sorry if it's too late for Valentines…I hope you forgive me and still read it… Sorry for uploading this fic late… Classes had started too soon for me to upload it…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Don't own FoR…**

**A VALENTINE'S SPECIAL: CONFESSIONS OF THE BLIND DATE**

Fuuko looked out of the windows and sighed. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and everyone were either cuddling or kissing at their corners. 'For Kami's sakes! Aren't they ashamed of displaying their affections in public? Ugh! This disgusts me!'

Miss Orihara trotted inside of Class II-C, a cheery grin plastered on her face. Two familiar guys were talking behind her, carrying two boxes – one carried by a spiky, jet-black haired guy, and another one carried by a Mohawk hair-styled guy with big built.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Immediately, the teacher announced the activity for the day. "Good afternoon my dear students of II-C, today, we have an activity specially designed for tomorrow's event. Let me explain the rules first." She pointed at the guy with big built and said, "In the box held by Domon Ishijima contains numerous blindfolds. Ladies are to line up to be blindfolded at the middle aisle to be blindfolded by Recca Hanabishi. On the other hand, the box 

held by Recca contains small pieces of paper with the girl's name. Gentlemen, you are to draw a piece of paper from the box. Whatever name written on the paper shall be your partner. You are not allowed to trade that piece of paper to somebody else."

Everyone groaned in frustration as soon as they heard this. "Don't worry my beloved students. I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine. Now, let me continue what I was saying before. Gentlemen, you are not allowed to speak or utter a single sound. Let the ladies do the talking. If you have violated any of the rules, you will be severely punished. I know that the distribution of the male and female population in this class is not equal, so I have invited a threesome from other classes."

Miss Orihara drew some air into her lungs and started talking again. "You maybe wondering how I would know if you violated the rules I have set, well, that's my problem, not yours. But remember, the walls have ears, even if the eyes cannot see." She threatened while wearing a grim look on her face that would terrify a soul's living daylights.

She went back to her old cheery self and said, "Gentlemen, you may bring your partner wherever you wanted, but only within the perimeter of the campus. You are to respect your partner so treat her well. You are not allowed to take advantage of her innocence. After an hour, please come back here for further announcements. By the way, the guests will be a surprise. I hope I made everything clear. Do you have any questions?"

A student with brown moussy hair raised his hand up."Miss Orihara!"

"Yes, Toku?"

"What is our partner supposed to talk about?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Miss Orihara said sheepishly. "Well, the girl just has to talk randomly. You know, speak out her mind." She looked at the boys standing on her left, eyes pleading, asking, what she was about to say.

Recca looked at Domon, while Domon looked back at him with a blank expression. Suddenly, an idea formed in Miss Orihara's head as she smiled and looked back at the waiting and curious expressions of her students.

"I know!" She exclaimed." The theme of this activity is **'Touch of Nature'**. Gentlemen, you are to decide on what to do. I leave you the rest. Now, everything is settled, I hope. Ladies, please form a line first." Fuuko and her other female classmates lined up in the middle aisle. She was silent, but her other female classmates muttered some incoherent words of frustration.

She sighed. 'Why does everyone have to make the atmosphere all lovey-dovey. Ugh! Love-sick fools!' she thought in her head.

Fuuko was up next. She noticed a naughty grin plastered on her friend's face. Aloud, she asked, "What are you up to, now?"

"Nothing", came the short reply.

Fuuko looked at her other friend. Domon pretended to be cool, yet he looked confident. He answered the look she gave him with an equal amount of naughtiness, the same as Recca's.

She was about to retort something when Recca spoke, "Turn around, Fuuko."

Fuuko looked back at him. Although she did not push the thought of suspicion away from her mind, she did what she was told. Recca blindfolded her and led her at the back of the room just like the way he did to his other classmates.

After the blindfolding of the ladies, the gentlemen proceeded on drawing pieces of paper. They were surprised when Domon handed them a piece of paper with the name of their girlfriend. Meanwhile, the other gents who were either single or does not have their girlfriends as classmates, were free to choose whom they wanted to be as their partner for the said activity.

Though some wanted Fuuko as their partner, they did not dare ask, so they proceeded on picking up a piece of paper with some random name of their classmate.

As soon as the guy got the name of his partner, they were immediately rushed out of the room by their teacher without an utter of a word. Of course, they were to oblige and follow the rules for they did not want trouble. They had this idea that the two boys who came in with their teacher have something to do with the severe punishment since they were popularly known as delinquents (which by far is true basing it from the Ura Butou Satsujin (1)).

Fuuko was the only girl left standing at the back. She felt stupid waiting blindly for someone to take her already to wherever destination they might go. She wanted to scream but kept her cool. She didn't want more people looking down on her just because she didn't have someone to be with during the **Season** of _Hearts_. But still…it irritated her.

Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around her waist. She started to yelp when she heard the familiar voice of her teacher trying to keep her calm. "Miss Kirisawa, the theme of this activity may be 'Touch of Nature', but the point is, you should learn to trust and how to trust someone. Now please let your partner lead you to wherever he wishes the two of you would go."

Fuuko could only nod meekly. The teacher led them out of the room and locked the door for security. Recca and Domon had their own partners, but they still have something important to do.

Fuuko's partner exercised her trust by leading her down the hallway back and forth for two times. When her partner released tension a bit, he immediately led her down the stairs of the two-story building. They went down step by step, his strong arms supporting her.

Fuuko was scared when she couldn't see a thing. Thoughts of herself falling down the stairs and bumping into someone or something swarmed her head. But she learned to trust her partner slowly. It was hard, but she had to.

An idea struck her. She wondered who her partner was. He was so silent…

So gentle…

So patient…

She didn't know how much a man could handle him self from blabbing. She was so sure that all men were talkative. 'Well, except for someone.' She thought as an image of a silver-haired bishie popped in her head.

A tinge of pink crept to her cheeks. She tilted her head to the side where she thinks her partner would not be there. She was avoiding further embarrassment, but the color of her cheeks turned darker as she felt the arm around her waist tightly…again.

'Is he trying to molest me?' A thought wandered through her head. 'No, I don't think so. He would be punished if he'd do that…and I'll be sure to beat him up if he'd ever try something like 

that… But…' her train of thoughts were cut when she caught a whiff of his perfume. It was so alluring…

So familiar…

So close…

Fuuko felt her heart beat gone a little bit faster when she thought that he was so close to her. God! She could feel her face turning red.

Sensing the strong heat radiating from her, Fuuko's partner led them selves to the fountain so she could cool herself off. He made her sit down on the circular pavement of the fountain and examined her closely. He was wondering about her odd display of behavior. It was totally not her. She was bubbly and cheerful most of the times. She's mad or angry, but still, her spirits are up. She was usually alive in spirits, which he could say. And seldom were those times he'd see her silent…but only for a moment of thought. It was totally unbecoming and he was worried for her. A dull pain coursed through his heart as he gripped his shirt.

Fuuko had an idea where her partner led her to. She guessed that they might be at the fountain when she heard water flowing. Her hunch was made proven when her partner made her sit on the pavement of the fountain. She dipped a hand in the water and splashed it gently to avoid making her self and her partner wet.

She continued to play with the water until she broke the silence. "You must be really bored because you had me as your partner, and not your girlfriend. I really am sorry if I was keeping silent myself." She laughed nervously and continued, "I just thought that if I won't talk, you'd 

probably be the one to talk instead. Then I would know who you'd be, and probably get you punished," she said, letting out another nervous laugh.

"Actually, I was also trying to know if you're one of my friends – you know, Recca or Domon. Hehe… a thought just crossed my mind and made me think that they were up to no good again. I was just taking precautions, you know." She said the last part softly.

She sighed and continued playing with the water. She started making circular motions slowly. They grew faster and faster, but she never let them wet her, or her partner for that matter. She may not see, but she could very well sense it…somehow. She stopped making circular motions and uttered a barely audible "Water," with her soft, plump, and pink lips. Her partner looked at her with keen interest as she started to say what's on her mind.

"Water." She repeated again. "It's his element. It's safe, yet so dangerous; so calm, yet it could be destructive. It was so like him that it makes me more in love with him, than make me hate him." She said dramatically.

"You must be thinking I'm a bimbo. I just couldn't help myself from saying things like that. I feel like I could trust you, and I don't know why. I hate myself for losing my control. I hate myself for telling you what I feel even if I don't know you. I hate myself for **not** _shutting up my mouth_."

Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks, but her partner's thumb wiped them all away. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine. She longed for someone to touch her like that. She longed for someone to caress her cheek and say soothing words to her. But even though she longed for those things to happen, she denied all of them, saying that dreams and fantasies do not exist in the real world.

"I'm sorry for bursting out like that. I really didn't mean to. Please excuse me," she said, her head bowed down.

Panic rose up in her when she heard shuffling of feet going away from her. She was about to remove the blindfold from her eyes when someone stopped her to do so.

That someone took her hand into his and made her hold something. Fuuko traveled her free hand up and down the object she was given. She felt a soft, smooth and long kind of thing. She inched her hand upward and felt around soft, smooth, small, and a bit broad. Gently, the tips of her fingers moved to its center. It was…hairy?

(Guess what she's holding… XD)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'No! Of course not!' The other half of her mind argued with the other half. '…it's…grainy…'

Fuuko looked down as if she could see the thing she was holding. She brought it near her nose and sniffed. "It's definitely a flower. Although I couldn't tell which specie it is." She announced pitifully.

Her partner took the flower from her hand and neatly placed it behind her ear (1). Struck out by simplicity, the said partner looked at her with awe. Although, it was a shame he couldn't see how the flower would compliment her eyes. How a simple, yet elegant touch of nature would bring out the natural beauty of something else. He wished he could see the lively hue of her cerulean eyes. It would be wonderful if he ever chanced that time to see it.

One corner of his lips tugged upward. He was ecstatic and he had never felt this kind of feeling even during his earlier years of his childhood. It was just now, after he met her.

He almost took off the blindfold she was wearing. He almost gave a way the secret. But that was just _almost _for he had been able to stop him self from doing such a thing. It was not yet the time to do so. A task was at hand and he must carry it out…perfectly.

Fuuko patted the flower behind her ear, making sure that the said object was fastened securely so it won't fall off when she walked. She giggled like a sweet, innocent girl and stood up. "So how do I look? Do I look pretty now?"

She expected an answer but nothing came. She remembered that there were rules and everyone must follow it. "Ah-ah." She laughed nervously at her silliness. "Never mind that. I forgot that there were rules to follow." She looked upwards the sky and scratched the back of her head lightly. Boy was she feeling some kind of nervousness inside her.

"Uh. You must be trying to cheer me up, huh? Thank you for that." She said in a meek voice.

In response to that, she felt a hand cover her own and tugged her to go to the next place. She smiled and followed her partner's lead.

Together, hand in hand, they walked down the lane of Lover's Delight (2). "Hey, do you want me to share you a secret?" She paused. "Well, whether you like it, or you _like it_ (yes, it's supposed to be that way), you should like it. Because here I am, The Great Kirisawa Fuuko, is sharing a secret with someone like you. Now keep your horses down and shut up. Err. You're already not speaking. Heeheehee. But anyway, don't let anyone know about this, okay?"

She drew breath into her lungs and started to narrate what's on her mind. "Okay. Here we go. Let me ask you something first." Do you know the guy I was referring to awhile back? You know him and you might have an idea what his name is. We-hell, he's the most famed so-called god of our school, Tokiya Mikagami, our upperclassman. Gosh, I can't believe that I, The Great Kirisawa Fuuko, fell in love with someone like him. It's so weird, don't you think? A wanna be guy like me, and an effeminate guy like him." She laughed at her own thoughts and continued, "Hey, hey. Don't tell him or anyone else what I told you, 'kay? He might kill the both of us out 

in an alley… and… and…" she bursted out laughing like a mad man from a mental hospital. She stomped her foot and clutched her stomach. "Gosh, am I so weird. I can't help the thoughts flowing in my head."(3)

A smile of fondness etched his face as he looked at her with mirth in his eyes. Her laughter was melodic; he couldn't help to want to hear it over and over again. What can he do? He too, was falling in love. Or maybe he had already fallen in love head over heels in front of the woman he so much adored and definitely loved.

Her laughter died as she tried to compose herself. A few sniggers were heard from her, here and there. She couldn't help remembering the things that flowed freely in her mind. But anyways, let's continue with the story…

Her partner gave her a flower again, but a different specie at that. "Awwww… You're so sweet." (snigger) "Your girlfriend must have loved you so much." (snigger) "I can't imagine Mi-chan being someone like you, you know. If that would be the case, it would be…funny?" She said, unsure of herself. "Hmmm… it would definitely be out of character. Oh, but anyway, it would be nice to see the Fridge Boy in another picture. I wonder if he could be romantic with all the glares he's been giving." She giggled.

Her giggling was cut short when something entered her mouth so suddenly. It caught her in surprise, but not sooner than that, she started moaning with delight. "Mmmmmmmm… Delicious." She said when it's over. "I want more! More!" She squealed like a child.

(Guess what entered her mouth… XD Me: (giggles)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I want chocolates! Give me yummy, wummy chocolates!" She pleaded like a child.

Her partner couldn't help but smile in amusement. She was too good to be true. She's so pretty (4) when she asked for more chocolates. Well, he wouldn't satisfy her, for now. He's selfish, so he wanted to satisfy his own amusement first.

'It must be sweet.' He thought. 'I wonder how it would taste like…' he licked his lips slowly. He started to advance to her when he was caught off guard with what the next words she said.

(Guess, what Fuuko said… XD)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Humph! You're selfish, you know that!? That must be the last chocolate in your pocket. You pitied me so you gave it to me. You must be eating those chocolates like a pig, all the while I was relating to you some secrets. Bah! I never thought you'd be a sucker for sweets too, just like Recca and Domon."

His eyebrow twitched as soon as he heard that he was being compared with two monkeys. (A/N: No offense but, anyone who thought that it's not Tokiya, then you're/he's/she's a loser! I'm a hard-core TokiyaxFuuko fan!) 'I never did like those kinds of things. They're too sweet for my own liking.' He thought.

"You should be someone more like Mi-chan. Although I don't agree that he gives away the chocolates from his fan girls, it's still a good thing that he shares it with us. Hmmm." She paused for a moment of thought. "Actually, he just gives them away to me, Yanagi, Recca, Domon, and sometimes Ganko and Kaoru, when they're around. He doesn't like sweet things. He said they're too sweet for his own liking. Gah! I can't believe he doesn't like sweet things. Everyone sure does have a sweet tooth!"She said. 'And I'm gong to find out what sweet thing he likes, no matter what!' She thought to her self. Anyway, chocolates are yummy, doesn't he know that?" She asked no one in particular.

"I really hate that effeminate guy. He likes Domon and Recca more than me!"

His face faulted in disgust in an instant.

"Yanagi, I'd understand, he's so into her!"

**PAIN…**

**TUGGING…**

**HIS…**

**HEART…**

"Would you believe that he gave almost all of the chocolates to the both of them? Heavens! He gave Yanagi three. Shouldn't he have given her the majority of the chocolates to show his affection?" She said her voice at the edge of whispering. "But anyhow," her voice reverted to an unusual state of cheeriness. (**FAKING)**. "Maybe it means 'I Love You!'" a pause of silence engulfed the two of them.

"Anyway," she's back to her complaining mood this time. "I hate him! He just gave me a small bar of Hershey! Just one! Out of all the chocolates he had received, he gave me One Small Piece! He's so cruel, I hate him!"

Her partner who just stood listening patiently just beside her, smirked inwardly. She was just too pretty (4) for him to take his eyes off her.

In a hushed tone, she continued speaking. "I hate him more because he made me fall in love with him. I hate him more because whatever he does, it makes me fall in love deeply with him that I'm already drowning. I hate him more because I love him more than I could hate him."

'Was all this girl ever could do was talk and think about him? I mean… yeah… you know. It's now time for action.' He looked at his expensive wrist watch. 'Perfect timing in the perfect destination.'

It was an hour after everything began. They (meaning the other students of II-C) were supposed to be going home by now. But instead, they were to head at the back of the old building at the Far East side of the campus, only to be greeted by the sight of a silver-haired guy kissing a plum-haired girl with a blindfold shielding her eyes. It was obvious that she was struggling free… Okay, seriously, everyone should have their own private moments. Let me have a rerun on that. I mean, a rerun, an edited version of this paragraph.

Every other couple went home after the said activity, bright smiles plastered on their faces. Fuuko, her partner, and some students littered them selves at the east side of the campus.

…

He pushed her to one side and trapped her with his body. He knew that she would struggle herself free, so he locked her hands with his. In order to avoid him self from being kneed to the groin, he locked her legs using his own legs. He wouldn't have done this if it weren't for the persistence of his friends and the grim, scary look of the teacher in charge with this activity. (6)

He never knew that he would stoop low as this just to have his feelings be requited (and they were requited, much to the joy of happiness in his heart!) But still, Fuuko would get angry if he used this activity to his advantage. But she did say that she loved him, right? Right. So here goes nothing.

Fuuko was alarmed when her partner took advantage of her. He trapped her with his body so all she can do was yell for help. But really, she never did that. All she shouted were cures as she struggled herself free. She was silenced when something entered her mouth during one of the times she yelled.

(Guess what something entered her mouth… I know you already the right answer to that! XD)

…

…

…

…

…

It slipped through her mouth as it glided around her mouth, exploring the sweetness of how she tasted. Heavens! His manly hormones were starting to activate themselves.

It was a good thing he stopped right before he succumbed himself to his emotions, right before he lost control.

He drew air into his lungs, his body still locking all of Fuuko's joints. It was amazing that she still tried to get free, and didn't shout for help. She had so much pride for a pretty woman like her. She never backed down and will fight 'til the end of her. He admired and respected her for that, but he loved her for another reason – the reason that she was the only one who penetrated his walls of indifference.

He was so cold to others, immediately when his older sister died right in front of his eyes. But she was there, as stubborn as he is. She wiggled her way right to the center of his heart that pained him every single night he thought of losing her. He didn't want that to happen. It would shatter him and he'd never be able to recuperate from that.

But never mind of his past. It's not the topic at hand. Three words to make her stop from squirming, and three words Fuuko's partner did say.

(Guess what was said…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Stay still, Fuuko." He whispered in her ear, oh so seductively.

Fuuko did stop. She froze on her back as soon as she heard his familiar voice. It was the voice that was carved into the walls of her mind, not making her to forget. It haunted her every second of her life. It was hard to believe that everything of this happened. It wsa the nightmare she had always dreamed, but a nightmare that made her heart flutter, made her heart beat faster, and made her breath shallow.

A nightmare, on one side of the coin, for she never thought that she would be kissed by the god she loved. A dream of fantasy for she wished of him as her chevalier that would sweep her off of her feet and carry her home into the warmth of his love…the one and only thing she could call _home_.

He released her so she could move. He went back a few paces to examine her. She was a goddess every man would want to have. She was also a princess that everyone should serve…

So delicate…

So fragile…

So sweet…

He wanted to taste her more. It was the exact taste of sweetness he had always wanted to succumb him self of. She was the only sweetness he craved for and it was enough to make him lose his control.

Slowly, she untied the blindfold that shielded her eyes. The flowers were forgotten as soon as soon as she drank in the sight of the man that made her go through the torture of embarrassment.

He was a god, and she was not. What could she possibly do with that unneeded uttered statement? She knew that from the moment she laid eyes on him and she thought she could prove herself better.

"It was you all along, wasn't it? I've been talking about you, and you never commented anything. Why did you have to put me through all those kinds of embarrassment? Wasn't it enough that you're already a god that women, and even gays, by so far, adored? I hate you." It was everything she could say as tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Tokiya walked towards her and hugged her. "I know. You love me ten times more than you could hate me." He said arrogantly. "Same goes here. So how bout this, will you be my Valentine?" He said as he wiped away the tears that spoiled the beauty of her face.

Fuuko shied away as she pressed her face deeper into the broad masculine chest of his. She smiled evilly.

Fuuko's fist connected to his stomach that hauled him a few feet away from her. "Idiot! Didn't I tell you that I hate you! And how come you just wanted to spend a day with me?! Shouldn't you have said, 'Fuuko, would you please spend the rest of your life here with me? Stay in my loving arms forever and ever, blah, blah, blah'"

'Heavens! The Kirisawa punch sure is strong. I wonder how the gorilla managed to survive everyday of his life before. She's a woman with the strength of a man! (Exaggerating)', Tokiya thought. He produced a small dark velvety box and held it in his hand. He didn't bother standing for he has something up his sleeve. "Fuuko, didn't you know you punch like hell? What did you do that for, anyway?"

Fuuko harrumphed as she tapped her foot on the ground. "Serves you right. How come you're not standing up, yet? Don't expect me to pull you up, Mr. High-and-Mighty." She said sardonically.

A pained look painted Tokiya's face as he looked at her. "Fine. Catch!" He said, but still laid on the ground (7).

Fuuko caught the thing he threw her way. She peered at it curiously and shook it. "For me?" She asked.

"Yeah, who else for? Domon? Recca? I gave it to you didn't I?" Tokiya uttered in annoyance. 'This girl could be dumb sometimes.'

Fuuko opened it, and there laid a beautiful ring embedded with blue stones of different sheds. It was just like the color of her eyes – and his as well. Its magnificence stunned Fuuko so much that she had to grin weirdly. "So how about your idea of forever and ever?" Tokiya said cockily.

Fuuko squealed like a child and hugged his form on the ground. He smirked. This was just the beginning of his plan, although, he didn't expect things to be this way. But, why not proceed to the next?...

"Toki-chan, does your tummy still hurt? Do you want me to kiss your boo-boos away?" Fuuko said in a child-like manner.

'What's with the mood swings anyway?' He thought. 'This is just…err… weird."

Tokiya moved his forefinger, signaling that she motion her self closer to him. Fuuko did as she was 'signaled'. As soon as the prey fell into the hands of the predator, he attacks.

Tokiya grabbed Fuuko and kissed her. He pushed her down on the ground and rolled on top of her. Fuuko evaded him as she succeeded on rolling on top of him. "Let me win this round, Mi-chan. Now be good." She said naughtily.

"Humph! Not a chance, Fuu. "He said with a smirk on his face. He wrestled her trying to capture her lips once again. No one backed down so they wrestled and rolled on the ground (8).

Sigh. "When will they stop wrestling each other? I want action! More kissing scenes!" Yanagi muttered in frustration.

Recca and the others sweat dropped. "Uh, Hime, just capture them on video. It's the perfect scandal of the year!" Recca said.

"Yeah, Yanagi. We could post it in our website. It would be so much fun! We might even get rich!" Domon said with a naughty grin on his face.

"That's so sweet." Kagura said, her eyes in the shape of hearts. "Domon, when are we gonna do that?" Everyone in the bush they've been hiding, sweat dropped.

"They're so cute! They're the best couple, ever!" Miss Orihara said, popping out of nowhere as she grabbed the video camera from Yanagi. She then captured the footage of Yanagi and Recca kissing, Domon and Kasumi were kissing as well, and Fuuko and Tokiya rolling and wrestling each other on the ground.

It was a one-shot; everyone could see them doing their thing at the same time.

Miss Orihara sighed and said, "When will I have someone as special just like them?"

Uh, boys? Anyone up for it?

--END--

Tokiya and Fuuko were now kissing as well…

Heeheehee…

Tokiya and Fuuko: Leave us in our private moment, would ya!

Me: uhhhhh… Okay. Fine.

It's just like Rosalinda (Thalia), where a rose was tuck behind her ear.

Err… I don't know where I got that name (Lover's Delight). But anyway, it was just a joke. They just walked like a couple holding hands – a very familiar scene at their school since Valentine's Day was just a day away, and it was most especially during the moment of lo(u)ve.

Don't ask me what's flowing inside of Fuuko's head 'coz I already forgot since I wrote this fic almost two months ago.

The word was supposed to be _cute_, but when I learned what the "street" meaning of cute is, which by the way my friend said that it meant Ugly But Interesting, I decided to change it to pretty. It was originally cute in my notebook, though.

I know there sure lots of plot holes in there…a lot of things mentioned are ironic…and it probably confuses you, but please keep in touch with me, and state your problems regarding my story… I'm too lazy to review my fic and change them…

Yep. He's scared of Miss Orihara… I suppose that he would be OOC if I did that, but I know that everyone is scared of someone at one point in their lives, so that…

Wasn't Tokiya supposed to stand up? There are lots of germs on the ground! He even emphasizes that he might get monkey germs if he hangs around the gang…what a --

Gee, what a way to show one's affection. Children, don't you ever do that. Now let's leave them alone for them to spend some quality time with each other. That's all folks for our best couple of the millennium. Happy Valentine's Day and have fun!

I seriously think that my thoughts are wild… Sorry if they're a 'little' out of hand…


End file.
